User blog:Skull26374/The Challenge Cast Rankings (130-121)
Males 130. Jacquese Smith: Jacquese was a really cool guy on his original San Diego season, but he did not get a chance to shine on a challenge. After the first challenge of the season he was voted out by the inner circle and never seen again. 129. Brandon Tindel: The first of three consecutive quitters, I had such HIGH HOPES for this guy coming on a challenge. On his Are You the One? season he proved to be intelligent and did well in most of the challenges they had to do. He even had a stronger partner in Briana. He decided to bitch out because he missed his girlfriend. What a waste. 128. Theo Bradley: Two of three consecutive quitters, Theo was probably the most popular cast member coming out of Seattle. But for whatever reason on Invasion he seemed... different. He was a pain to production and had an overall bad attitude. He acted like he was this big tough guy and wanted to go against Bananas but didn't even want to try in his elimination against Cory. I don't get it. Now he's campaigning to get back on the show, which, lol. 127. Dave Malinosky: The third of three consecutive quitters, Dave was weird. I mean he seemed like a fun guy to be around and had a good attitude at first but then he started talking crap about Dan W.'s drinking and causing problems and I mean The Island probably had the worst challenge conditions of all time but he quit because he wanted pizza. Its ironic because Evelyn ended up winning a pizza later on. 126. John Jacobs: This comedian came on when Are You the One? was first introduced so he: had a target on his back from the start and Simone was his partner. He was doomed regardless. He proved to be sort of a funny guy in a house full of assholes but could have tried a little harder. I mean they lost in an eating contest that didn't even involve cow liver or balls. 125. Zach Mann: Zach was probably the most normal Key West cast member to come onto the challenge. He didn't cause any waves and was placed on the awful rookie team on The Gauntlet III. He did pretty well until Frank sent him home and I remember he ended up getting an awful haircut. 124. Nick Brown: This guy. This guy right here had awful luck. He was smooshed by Big Easy in the first challenge on The Duel II and immediately sent home by Ryan. Then on The Ruins he was on the poorly-assembled Challengers team and was sent home second by Wes. He did have a pretty good attitude for someone who had no shot in hell. I'll never forget, Nick Brown: it's a movement. 123. Stephen Buell: Who could forget Thomas' chill twin brother that was always cheesing? Stephen was pretty laid back and stayed out of the drama. Unfortunately he was tied to Thomas who had Abram after him and lost in elimination against Abe's brother Mike. If I recall correctly he did perform better than Thomas though! 122. Mike Johnson: To be entirely honest I didn't really know where to rank these next two guys. Mike J. was really cool and his partner Sharon was awesome! They weren't a really strong team, but they were positive presences in the house. 121. Chris Melling: Like Mike, I don't have much to say about Chris. He was a nice guy too, but gets a higher rank because he had to deal with crazy-ass Belou as his partner. The fact that a normal guy was tied to her and didn't snap is an achievement in its own. Females 130. Sydney Walker: Sydney is one of those girls I feel like had a stronger personality off-camera. She was CJ's Fresh Meat and got kind of fed up with the BS going on in Wes' alliance, but it caused them to leave midway through the game. I remember she ended up being placed on the show after auditioning for Bad Girls Club. 129. Hailey Chivers: I really wish this they'd let this little firecracker return. On her home season she showed signs of being a Katie Doyle 2.0. She didn't get to show this on her challenge season. Despite being one of the only girls to complete the first challenge and showing promise, she and Thomas were targeted the next challenge and eliminated for being rookies. 128. Cameran Eubanks: This Southern Charm star didn't make much of a mark when it came to the Challenge. She even basically quit during both of her appearances. On Battle of the Sexes 2 she showed no issue with being voted off by the inner circle and on The Gauntlet 2 she didn't even try in her elimination against Kina because she thought "Kina was a better team captain." This was TJ's first season and he wasn't super impressed. 127. Brooke LaBarbera: Brooke probably could've been categorized as a legitimate crazy person on her Denver season but on the Challenge she was super sweet and laid back. In Mexico she realized she had some interest in women and had a short relationship with Evelyn, ending in a Titanic-esque goodbye. In New Zealand she openly admitted to not being that strong physically and was picked off early by Brittini. 126. Larissa Nakagawa: The likeable Nakagawa sister, I think Larissa is adorable. She's just so cute and small. That said, she was bound for an early exit on Bloodlines which Tony even declared on the first episode of Bloodlines leading to his and Camila's rivalry. Larissa was voted in by her team on their group challenge and Camila campaigned to save her to no avail. She was placed in a physical elimination against Jenna who was twice her size and was sent home. 125. Emilee Fitzpatrick: If you ever wondered how a cat runs with tape stuck to it's feet, just watch Emilee. Emilee is a horrendous competitor and notorious for her Twitter fingers. Just like Nick Brown, she was sent home first on her first challenge, and second on her second challenge. She tried to steal Dustin from Jessica (to be petty?) and ended up being sent home with him. We can only assume she won't make it past episode 3 if she returns. 124. Sandy Kang: Sandy wasn't afraid to speak her mind and actively stated that her partner Danny was an asshole. She even admitted that she was hoping to get any male as her partner but him. She was tied to Wes' alliance from the start and once Danny started self-destructing, her shot at winning was gone. They left midway through the season and she probably could've exceled with a better partner. 123. Brianna Taylor: Like Flora and Hailey, Brianna showed a lot of promise on her home season. Unfortunately for her she debuted on The Ruins and was on the Challengers team which was unbalanced and full of horrible competitors. In the third challenge she nominated herself for elimination against Susie but just couldn't pull through. She has recently expressed interest in returning so I'd like to see how she'd do in a better format. 122. Candice Fowler: Candice is a total tryhard. The way she acts you'd think she was a totally good competitor with a slick social game or even the fact that she's beast Leroy's cousin, but she's just really bad. It was actually kind of funny watching her compete in the first Bloodlines challenge and seeing Leroy's hope just ripped apart due to her poor performance. She eventually showed that she could be decent but she broke her toe, busted her lip, and got her and her cousin sent home. 121. Rianna Polin: Rianna was such a letdown for me because of the hype about her before Bloodlines aired. She was supposed to be wildly entertaining and not afraid of confrontation. In her edit she still came off as pretty funny, but she was nowhere near her cousin Aneesa in terms of star quality. Despite all of this she was still a nice presence and performed pretty solidly up until the end. Category:Blog posts